


This Little Chapel

by colourhopeyellow



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fae Princes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourhopeyellow/pseuds/colourhopeyellow
Summary: “They want us to get married.” Kihyun says, sinking down onto his bed with his head in his hands. Changkyun chokes on air and possibly his tongue because what? They wantwhat?.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shai for looking it over and fighting my punctuation.

Changkyun rests against the wall outside of the King’s study and sighs. It’s been over an hour since Kihyun was summoned for a meeting with his father. Over an hour since Changkyun was told that his presence wasn’t required by the King, an hour since Kihyun had given Changkyun a slightly panicked look that had quickly been schooled into a look of cool nonchalance at the fact that whatever his father had to speak to him about wasn’t for anyone else’s ears. It unsettles Changkyun if he’s honest. He’s been trained to never leave the Prince alone and even though this is the King, the person who _hired_ Changkyun in the first place, it doesn’t mean Changkyun isn’t nervous. Plenty of people have done a lot of bad things to people that they’re supposed to love in the name of power and in this kingdom, Kihyun’s father might be the King, but Kihyun is the one with the power.

Changkyun is a heartbeat away from pressing his ear against the door to the study when it’s thrown open and Kihyun steps into the hall. Changkyun gives him a quick once over, takes in the straight line of his back, the tension in his shoulders and knows that whatever the meeting was about, it wasn’t good.

Kihyun’s eyes flicker towards Changkyun for the briefest of moments and then he’s walking down the hall towards his wing of the palace. Changkyun follows wordlessly. They round a corner and Changkyun opens his mouth to ask Kihyun what happened. Kihyun shakes his head the slightest bit and Changkyun shuts his mouth.

Kihyun pushes the door to his room open and Changkyun closes it, sliding the lock and turns to look at Kihyun, “What happened?”

“They want us to get married.” Kihyun says, sinking down onto his bed with his head in his hands. Changkyun chokes on air and possibly his tongue because what? They want _what?_.

“I’m sorry, they want us to _what?_ Dude, I mean. Kihyun. I love you but I’m--I can’t. I’m not even a prince!” Changkyun rambles, pacing back and forth. “How did they--why would they--why are you looking at me like that?” Kihyun has lifted his head and is looking at Changkyun like he has stripped naked and offered him a lapdance.

“They don’t want _us_ to get married, idiot. They want me and _Yoongi_ to get married.” Kihyun says. “They want us to strengthen our defences so they’ve decided that we’re going to get married.”

Changkyun frowns and sits down next to Kihyun. He thinks he should feel better knowing that he isn’t being forced to marry his best friend but mostly he feels sick. His best friend is being forced to get married. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Kihyun says softly. “At least it’s Yoongi, right? At least it’s someone I like.”

“Yeah, I guess but. Marriage?” Changkyun says, pressing his shoulder gently against Kihyun’s. “It’s a bit--”

Kihyun laughs, sad and frayed around the edges. “Yeah. I didn’t--all I wanted was to get to know him, you know? Hold his hand and maybe make out in the gardens again and now we’re getting married.”

“So there’s no way out of this?” Changkyun asks, reaching for Kihyun’s hand and squeezing.

“No. In three weeks I’ll be marrying Prince Yoongi. In three weeks I’m going to be someone’s husband.” Kihyun says and Changkyun pulls him into a hug and pretends not to notice when he cries.

\--

The problem is, aside from the whole getting forced to marry thing, the problem is that Kihyun doesn’t get to really speak to Yoongi before the wedding. He gets exactly one letter which fails to calm Kihyun’s nerves and leaves Changkyun kind of wanting to fight Yoongi, but Kihyun points out that all mail is read before being delivered, it’s not like he could say anything against the whole situation. The wedding planning is chaos and Kihyun spends the whole three weeks looking like a man on the edge which in turn has Changkyun wanting to punch a lot of people in the face. Changkyun truly believes if Kihyun could just have five minutes of peace and quiet, five minutes to sit down with Yoongi and _talk_ to him, it would help Kihyun with at least 50% of the anxiety he feels. Unfortunately, it’s not to be so all Changkyun can do is try and keep Kihyun as calm as possible.

The wedding itself is a grand affair. Far too many people for Changkyun’s liking but at least he gets to stand between Kihyun and the people watching the ceremony like it’s the latest installment of a drama. Kihyun and Yoongi are wearing all white and flowers crowns interwoven with delicate strands of gold. Yoongi offers Kihyun a smile when they meet at the altar and then he breaks protocol and leans in to whisper in Kihyun’s ear. Changkyun doesn’t hear what he says, not with the royal wedding planner hissing at Yoongi about appropriate behaviour but when Yoongi pulls back Kihyun looks slightly more relaxed than he has since before he walked into his father’s study three weeks ago.

The ceremony itself is long and boring and there’s a lot of unsubtle references to how the whole thing is for political gain. Changkyun zones out a handful of times, spends some time catching Jungkook’s attention and pulling faces and then finally they’re announced as married and the party begins.

The party itself is kinda fun if Changkyun ignores the way people keeps glancing towards Kihyun and Yoongi before whispering behind their hands, if he politely ignores the less than subtle comments directed towards the couple when the guests line up to congratulate the couple, and if he ignores the way Jungkook keeps making Changkyun look bad by being fucking perfect and attentive when it comes to Yoongi. At one point Kihyun opens his mouth to make a comment and Changkyun lowers his voice and tells Kihyun that if he wants to make it to his wedding night, don’t say a word, as he pours wine. It’s worth it to hear Kihyun laugh for the first time since this whole thing started.

Eventually the party comes to an end and Changkyun watches Kihyun and Yoongi say goodbye, watches Yoongi slip his hand in Kihyun’s and watches Kihyun lean into Yoongi’s side. It’s not an ideal situation but Changkyun thinks that Kihyun actually looks close to being happy.

“He’s going to be okay, you know.” Jungkook says softly, falling into step beside him. Changkyun nods, not taking his eyes off Kihyun and Yoongi. “He likes your prince. He likes him a lot.”

“He better. I know a guy who is really good at hiding bodies.” Changkyun says and quirks a smile when Jungkook laughs and says, “Of course you do.”

“So. We’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other now.” Changkyun says. 

“Yep.” Jungkook says, glancing around as they follow Yoongi and Kihyun through the open courtyard. “All day every day.”

“Yeah about that. Do you think you can maybe tone down the whole golden child thing you’ve got going on? You’re making me look bad.” Changkyun asks with a grin.

Jungkook laughs and bumps his shoulder against Changkyun. “I make no promises.”

“Brat.” Changkyun says, bumping him back and then makes a face. “Oh, gross.” He gestures towards the entrance way where Yoongi has pulled Kihyun close and now they’re both making out. Jungkook makes gagging noises from beside him. Both Yoongi and Kihyun flip them off and Changkyun thinks that maybe things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://tothestart.tumblr.com)


End file.
